An Immortal Promise
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn was spared from the executioner's block has been sent into exile. Although, when Henry invites Anne to the court for Christmas, she meets the mysterious Count Dracula, whose presence drives her to very edge of temptation, is determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.
1. Chapter One: Whispers in the Dark

**An Immortal Promise**

**Short Summary:** Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn was spared from the executioner's block has been sent into exile. Although, when Henry invites Anne to the court for Christmas, she meets the mysterious Count Dracula, whose presence drives her to very edge of temptation, is determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Detailed Summary:** Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn who was spared from the executioner's block is put under house arrest at Hever Castle. While in exile, Anne begins to have visions of an enigmatic stranger who whispers of forbidden pleasures in her dreams. It is only when she is summoned back to court for Christmas that Anne meets the mysterious Count Dracula, who resembles the stranger from her dreams, who is also determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Pairing:** Henry/Anne/Dracula

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Tudor characters or Dracula.

**Author's Note:** NO FLAMES! I use them to cook marsh mellows. Okay, I am republishing this! I liked it the first time but it needed some work. I plan on expanding this as much as I can. Be kind to me, this is my first Dracula story and I think this is the only one with Anne Boleyn in it. They are both complicated characters and it is so hard writing them together but I can tell it will be worth it. Also, I plan on writing an original story line to this idea for a novel! This is the fan fiction version while I also brainstorm for the original version. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Chapter One: Whispers in the Dark**  
_Chapter Summary - Anne felt alone in this world until a stranger come to her in her dreams._

* * *

_15th December 1537_  
**Hever Castle, England**

* * *

The icy breath of winter covered half of the English countryside leaving the luscious green land white and void of life. It signaled that winter and Christmas was on its way. It was supposed to mean that a joyous time of year was here, although sometimes, it was a time of despair for some people. Far off in the countryside stood the Hever Castle, the home of the dishonored Boleyn family, only four of them remained alive.

Mary Boleyn was happily married living with her husband at Rochford Hall in Essex while the other sister Anne Boleyn remained under lock and key at her family home. George Boleyn had been executed while Thomas Boleyn left for his earldom to enjoy the rest of his miserable life.

The only other Boleyn was the Lady Elizabeth who lived in exile at Hatfield castle but even worse, Henry kept his the toddler-aged daughter away from her mother. Elizabeth, Anne's only reason for living, was being kept out of sight, hidden as if she were a dirty little secret.

Up in the tallest room of the tower, Anne Boleyn, the Marquess of Pembroke, the unwanted wife of King Henry VIII stood abandoned, alone and under house arrest.

On her facial features, a frown stood where a smile use to be.

Snowflakes flew gracefully upon her window. The snow on the ground blanketed the land; it was just as cold as her heart was. She looked at the grey filled sky. Anne had been content to die, ready to face death and welcome it with open arms as a long lost lover. Only an hour before her execution Master Kingston, her jailer, came to inform her that the King had decided to be merciful declaring she would be spared death but sent away in disgrace.

Anne hated Henry for being so cruel. To live with the knowledge of her failure and the hatred bore to her person was the most punishment every imaginable. Anne had had been prepared to die with the only dignity she had left.

Anne wept so often at the thought of her daughter alone, cold and abandoned by her father. Now, she understood what Katherine had gone through. Anne often prayed for salvation of her sins against Mary and her mother. Surely, God would give her another chance if he was truly merciful. Anne turned away from the icy window with her breath evident in the air.

Her house was chilling to the bone. No fire burned in the stony fire places offering no warmth at all. It was how Anne liked it - cold and unfeeling. If she felt the warmth of a fire, it reminded her of what she did not have, the warmth of love in her cold heart.

Henry ordered that she would receive no letters or visitors, even Nan her ever-faithful friend left her to work for the new queen, that little wench of a woman. Jane Seymour thought she triumphed but in a few months Henry would see straight through that little meek of a woman and leave her as he did with Anne.

That was until Anne heard that Jane had fallen pregnant. If Jane did not produce a son, than she would be abandoned too maybe even worse is she failed? It was only a matter of time.

No matter how many sons Henry produced with Jane, they would never compare with her precious daughter. The scholars had predicted her child would bring about a golden age. Anne knew in her heart that Elizabeth would be that ruler who would led them into an golden age.

Anne slowly ran her hand through her dark tussles with a heavy sigh as she glided silently across the balcony to look down into the main room. Guards were position everywhere with the servants scattered about merely hired by him to control her.

The hours would pass slowly as Anne wondered about her home silently as if she were a ghost. The guards paid no mind to her presence. They could care less. They only cared for the money from the King. Slowly Anne walked up to her old bedchamber undressing herself for bed. Lifting the covers, she fell asleep, letting herself become lost in her dreams.

...

_It was quiet._

_She was in a garden. The moonlight shone through the trees onto her skin making it glow brightly. A fog covered the ground as she walked into a maze, mystified by the beauty. The flowers; all white glowed in the lunar shadow. It seemed so surreal. Slowly as she began to walk down the path, the maze of bushes began to sway. A strange breeze came in front of her blowing her nicely kept hair free of its bun and it tumbled down her back._

_She felt the breeze pulling her deeper into the maze._

_Her heart began to beat faster._

_As she rounded a corner, Anne gasped even more. In the center of the maze was a beautiful water fountain. The white marble shinned. Soft raindrops feel on her cheek. Only a few seconds later, it began to rain harder._

_Anne could not explain what came over her body but suddenly it began to dance around in circles as if she were a child. Raising her arms towards the sky, she spun around in circles feeling the rain cover her body completely. She laughed for the first time in a year._

_A man's chuckle filled the air but Anne paid no mind. It was as if someone watched over her, felt her pain and offered her a moment of true happiness._

_As she spun around more than before, intoxicated by the feeling of the rain, her senses heightened, she felt two strong arms come around her waist, lifting her high in the air._

_Anne laughed even more. It was as if they were floating, no flying in the rain. Anne laughed even more. 'Anne…' A dark voice spoke and Anne opened her eyes trying to find the source of the voice. Red eyes stared back at her._

_Anne's scream filled the air. She quickly turned away from the red eyes and hurried into the labyrinth. The rain beat on her face making it impossible to see clearly. Her breath was started to become ragged as she traveled through the twists and turns of the labyrinth. Anne could not stop. A loud growl filled the air, roaring for his intended mate. Anne gasped in fright. Her heart was pounding so hard it was feeling her eardrums._

_She quickly turned a corner but stopped dead in her tracks. The strangest sight came before her. She was in the main banquet room of Whitehall Castle. Many couples danced. She took a deep breath before reaching to her dress._

_It was dry. "How is this possible?" She whispered to herself. Her hair was perfectly in place; everything seemed fine. No one however noticed her arrival. It confused her o no end. Could no one see her?_

_The court twisted and swirled with bright colors all around her as Anne walked through the dance floor. She turned around. No one had come to talk to her. "My lady?" A deep accented voice came behind and made Anne hold her breath. She turned around and -_

Anne woke up.

* * *

_15th December 1537_  
**Castle Dracula, Transylvania**

* * *

Red eyes of Prince Vlad Dracula snapped opened as the sweet sound of laughter echoed throughout his ears. Within his twenty year sleep, a young woman with dark eyes came to him, dancing. Her black as night hair glistened in the candle light as she twirled on the dance floor upon the dream court, becoming him to her. Her almost black eyes starred straight into him.

Dracula instantly knew who she was, Anne Boleyn the ill-fated Queen of England. Such a passionate fiery soul slowly turned into a lingering ash caused by the fickle love of her husband. She was perfection itself with her long slender neck calling out to him. Her blood fired something deep within him; it was a primal instinct he had not felt in so long. Vlad gasped as he clenched his chest in pain, a faint heartbeat. Anne was making his heart beat again. The vampire lord, Count Dracula chuckled as he walked across the room to the window.

He stared out at his kingdom below.

Across the Mediterranean Sea, over the Carpathian Mountains, deep within a dark forest sat a land of legend, myth and gateway into the supernatural world. Word spread of werewolves prowling into the night looking for victims. They were rumored to do the work of the undead, the cold ones. Vampires.

They prowled into the night feasting on the blood of humans. The most powerful of them all was Count Dracula. The savior of his people a hundred years ago, the dead for all eternity, cursed to die but never die. He ruled over the land sending fear to his subjects' immortal and mortal alike. For the last few years Dracula slept waiting for the day he is needed again.

Dracula ran a hand through his long black hair watching the woman in his mind. Anne, lovely Anne had a daughter. A perfect daughter with bright red hair named Elizabeth. She was going to be a great Queen someday.

Loud hisses came from inside Dracula's castle and he knew his three brides awakened shortly after he did. For twenty years he slept in the earth, tired from emptiness that plagued him. His heart no longer held a beat when he drank the blood of humans. Nothing satisfied him. He desired someone to be his countess; a person who could fill the void in his heart forever. Perhaps make him less bloodthirsty.

His brides cared nothing for him. No one did. He was a monster who prowled the night. Honestly, he cared nothing for his brides. He did care though for his lovely Anne. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to sweep her away in the night and never let her go.

He had to hurry. He had to go to England. Anne was waiting for him.

...

"My lord." The eldest of his three brides, Verona stepped forward to him, yearning for his dark embrace. "We have yearned for your presence for so long."

He growled at all of them, making all his brides shriek back in terror. All three of the sisters hid behind the columns of his castle. "Igor!" He bellowed making the whole castle shake.

The hunchback appeared from the entrance, bowing to his dark prince. "Master, you have arisen at last." Igor was one of his many servants and time had not been good to him. The hunchback was even uglier than he was twenty years ago.

Dracula walked past Igor with a smirk on his face. "I am heading to England."

Igor was puzzled, "England master? What resides there?"

Dracula smirked at him, "My future countess."

The three brides wept in sadness. "My lord." Aleera began to cry blood tears. "You promised one of us that we would become your countess." She was desperate. Dracula consumed her soul from the first night she had seen him all those years ago. He was so handsome; she needed to be his equal!

"I choose who my wife is!" He yelled making the very earth shake with unholy power. Aleera hid back behind the columns with her other weeping sisters.

"Who is the lucky lady my lord?" Igor stepped forward directing his master's attention to the object of his focus.

Dracula smiled brightly, making Igor slightly uncomfortable. The master never smiled that way. "Anne Boleyn." Vlad answered his servant.

Igor raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'My lord, I have heard of her dark beauty, I offer my congratulations." He bowed low to his master. He had been portraits of the former Queen Anne from the height of her power.

"Thank you Igor, prepare for my journey to the English coast."

* * *

_15th December 1537_  
**Hatfield, England**

* * *

The night rain and it poured. Thunder lit across the sky flashing bright colors. Inside in the darkness, the king's daughter, the four year old Lady Elizabeth sat clutching her doll watching the rain hit her bedroom chamber window. Most children would be afraid of storms but the Lady Elizabeth was fascinated with them. As the rain poured the lightning and thunder clashed. Elizabeth never could tear her eyes from it. _...Elizabeth…_

Someone's voice called to her. She curiously walked passed her sleeping ladies and followed the source of the voice. It led her outside; Elizabeth clutched her dolly as she moved around the snow in her slippers.

The thunder flashed in the air making Elizabeth giggled as she dropped her doll. The little girl lifted her arms in the air and spun around in a circle. Suddenly someone grabbed her waist lifting her into the air. Elizabeth laughed with delight. It felt like her papa lifting her into the air as he use to do. He did not do it anymore.

A chuckle filled the air and Elizabeth clutched the stranger's neck giving him a hug. He halted and hugged the little princess back warmly. She sighed happily. It felt wonderful for someone to hold her. "It is alright little princess." It was a foreign accent but Elizabeth did not care. It was warm and loving.

She closed her eyes. "My Papa."

Dracula smiled smoothing the young child's bright red hair. "My Elizabeth." He softly spoke in her ear. The little princess smiled in her sleep.

* * *

_17th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Hampton Court in the winter time was beautiful. It left the spirits of many and served as a reminder of happier times ahead. The Lady Anne was in exile for the reminder of her life. The king married the gentle and gracious Queen Jane who was already with child. It would be a golden prince. His Majesty knew in his heart. His eldest daughter, the pearl of his world, Lady Mary was back at court and in his life. He should be happy.

He was not happy.

Each passing day, Henry VIII, King of England, Ireland and France, Defender of the Faith and Supreme head of the Church of England felt like something was missing.

He missed Anne.

He had Jane, whom was calm and obedient everything a wife should be. Although, Anne had been such a big part of his life for many years, Henry just missed her company.

He missed having Anne in his life. He knew that being together was no longer an opinion but he would like to have her friendship back. "I plan on inviting the Lady Anne and my daughter the Lady Elizabeth to court for Christmas." He spoke to Cromwell as he signed some documents concerning his church.

Thomas Cromwell always tripped over his own robe when the King spoke. "The Lady Anne and Lady Elizabeth, Majesty?"

Henry looked up from the table. He stared at Cromwell with hard blue eyes. "Yes," He sat back in the chair. "I have had reports of the Lady Anne and she has not displeased me in anyway. It is about time to let her come to court. Write to her and say that we plan to welcome back with every pleasure as our beloved sister. Also, write to the Lady Bryan about the Lady Elizabeth. Tell her that she is to bring my daughter to court as soon as possible."

Thomas spoke. "Majesty if I may?"

Henry nodded. "Yes?"

Cromwell pulled out a letter addressed to the King. "I have received a letter from the Prince of Transylvania, Count Dracula. He is been traveling the continent and has asked to see the English country side."

The king sat back. "Has he been to France or Spain?"

Cromwell shook his head in a disagreeing manner. "No, he says that those countries don't strike his interest. He rather visits the English soil where a King knows how to rule and do it well. He rather stay away from France and Spain because they are not as mighty as England." The King chuckled heartily.

He liked this Count Dracula.

"Invite him to court. The Queen and I would love to receive him." He waved his hand dismissing his secretary. Thomas bowed to the king and walked out the door.

Why would the king want to invite his old wife to court after the events of last year? Did he not remember the Lady Anne was a witch and deserved to be under house arrest for the rest of her days? Why did he want the Lady Elizabeth to come to court? What was the king planning?

"His Grace, Charles Brandon," The page announced as he bowed.

Henry walked to his friend giving him a hug, "Charles, come sit, tell me how fair you?"

Charles sat down next to his friend, "I am fine Your Majesty. How are you?"

Henry gulped down some wine before speaking, "As fine as can be Charles, but I have something for you to do. I want you to go to Hatfield and bring the Lady Elizabeth to court for Christmas."

Charles nodded to Henry, "I could leave today."

"Good, see to it."

* * *

_17th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court, Palace, England**

* * *

Jane Seymour could not become happier. She had a husband who loved her, a stepdaughter who loved her and a son on the way and she was Queen of England. Nothing could ruin this moment. Lady Rochford, widow of George Boleyn sat beside her mistress sewing. "My Lady, have you heard?"

Jane looked up from the cloth she has been sowing. "Yes Lady Rochford?"

Jane Boleyn was very concerned for the Queen. In the days of her pregnancy, the Queen shut herself away for the sake of the child. Due to the king's past history with his wives, it would be expected for the Queen to take every measure to keep this child within her belly or everything would be lost. "I thought your Majesty should know that the King has invited the Lady Anne for Christmas." Jane turned a pale ghostly white.

She shuttered for a minute before calmly putting a smile on her face. "He must do as we will. Remember Lady Rochford, we must always honor and obey. If he wishes for the Lady Anne to come to court then we must welcome her with open arms." Her hands fidgeted before standing up. "Ladies, pardon me but I have grown tired. I am going to lie down for a while."

Her ladies curtsied as she went to her bed chamber and shut the curtain. She sank to her bed and gasped aloud. The King invited Anne Boleyn for Christmas. Jane laid down maybe she needed to rest before she told her brothers. Jane closed her eyes.

…

_Jane was in a garden._

_Her blond hair blew with the wind as she walked her hand brushing along the maze walls. Jane pressed her lips together as she came to a fountain. "Little Jane…" She gasped turning around and saw Anne standing behind her with glowing waves. Her long black hair tumbled down her shoulders, her skin as pale as snow and her eyes were as red as blood. "Jane, you must think so highly of yourself." Anne cooed as she stepped forward making Jane step back._

_Jane's eyes narrowed at the sight of the witch. "Harlot, I have won and I am going to do what you could not."_

_Anne stared at her with those eyes. She threw her head back and laughed as if Jane just told her a joke. "You think you have won? Henry will see you are nothing but a meek little mouse that got lucky. He will abandon you as he did me." Anne stepped closer to Jane. "Although there is something I know you don't. Everyone gets what comes to him or her. Yours is coming."_

_Suddenly something grabbed her and threw Jane into the air. Jane cried, as she slammed into the fountain dripping wet. Her back ached from the impact. Suddenly something was on her. Teeth puckered into her skin. Anne's laughed in the background. Jane could feel her heart slow. She slumped to the ground and she stared up at her attacker._

_All she saw was- a flash of white teeth._

_She screamed before it launched at her._

…

The Queen's scream echoed throughout the palace. Her ladies in waiting rushed to her side. Lady Rochford held the Queen as she sobbed. Her whole body was shaking as her hands turned white from clenching them together. Jane felt her neck and found nothing. The dream had been so real that she could still feel the scene of blood about her. She quickly put her hand underneath her dress. Jane pulled her hand out, covered with blood. "Oh my God!" She fainted in Lady Rochford's arms.

"Get the physician!" Jane Boleyn screamed supporting the Queen.

* * *

_17th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court, Palace, England**

* * *

The Queen had not miscarried the prince, thank goodness. Now she was confined to her bed chamber until further notice. The Lady Mary Tudor looked up at the cross for comfort, for solstice. Her faith was the only steady aspect in her life at this point. It was the only thing that filled her with warmth. It was the only thing she could really rely on since her mother's death.

Queen Jane was good to her as her sainted mother had always been. Mary prayed for the soul of Jane and for the soul of her little brother. England needed a son on the throne. Mary could teach him about the true faith and being England back from heresy.

Mary crossed herself to cross the room to read a little bit. Mary gazed outside of her chamber windows and noticed the black skies coming from the sea. Mary could felt fear grip her heart.

Something was coming. She just did not know if it was good or evil.


	2. Chapter Two: Two Hearts, One Dream

**An Immortal Promise**

**Short Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn was spared from the executioner's block has been sent into exile. Although, when Henry invites Anne to the court for Christmas, she meets the mysterious Count Dracula, whose presence drives her to very edge of temptation, is determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Detailed Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn who was spared from the executioner's block is put under house arrest at Hever Castle. While in exile, Anne begins to have visions of an enigmatic stranger who whispers of forbidden pleasures in her dreams. It is only when she is summoned back to court for Christmas that Anne meets the mysterious Count Dracula, who resembles the stranger from her dreams, who is also determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Pairing: **Anne/Dracula

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Tudor characters or Dracula.

**Author's Note: **NO FLAMES! I use them to cook marsh mellows. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I am glad this story is gaining popularity.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Two Hearts, One Dream  
**_Chapter Summary - Anne has been invited to court for Christmas, what awaits her there?_

* * *

_23th December 1537  
_**English Countryside, on the road to Hampton Court**

* * *

Lady Anne,

It is by the pleasure of their Majesties that you join the court for the Yuletide Season. It is His Majesties pleasure that the Lady Elizabeth will be joining in the festivities this year.

Thomas Cromwell

The letter lay in Anne's lap as she made the long journey to Hampton Court for Christmas. The only memories she held in that place was of heartache and anxiety. Her eyes flicked back to the letter before sighing deeply before staring at the snow outside of the carriage. Why did Henry want me there? She thought to herself, after reading the letter over yet again, Anne casted it off her lap onto the floor as if it were a bad seed.

It surprised her chaplain to receive such a letter from Mr. Cromwell. Anne would have rather die than step back into the court after everything that had passed between her ex-husband. Anne decided when she walked into the great hall; she would hold her head high and stare straight into Henry's eyes.

She was invited to court but also Henry also invited their daughter Elizabeth to court as well. What was he plotting? After all of his fickle love, in all of his cruelness, Henry dared disturb her life again? Anne only wanted to live out the rest of her days in pray and silence. No more corruption and backstabbing of the courts or false pleasures that it offered. It was too much.

The only light in this swirling darkness was seeing her beloved child once again. That sweet little intelligent child haunted her mind every second of every day but also in her dreams. Every moment of her endless day, Anne prayed to God for an escape from it all, for someone's help to regain her daughter. They could go abroad somewhere, far away from England as possible, maybe Russia or even France. Surely, the French King would be gracious enough to offer his protection in her time of need.

Anne settled her chin on top of her fist. "So it begins again." The snow glistened in the trees giving an illusion of purity and gentleness; it reminded her of Jane, the harlot. The pure maiden virgin who pretended to be so pure and innocent it sickened her. What kind of woman would marry a king who almost put his current wife to death?

News of the new Queen's dealings traveled fast through the countryside to her ears. Jane pretended to just ruler but the harlot was just as ambitious as she had once been. Jane favored Mary but ignored Elizabeth; she was nothing but a hypocrite.

Anne slowly closed her eyes for a second as she finally allowed her mind to wonder.

She had heard of the North, who had risen up against Henry for his new dealings with the Church of England. The king had quickly put a stop to it, slaughtering thousands. Only recently, the lands had claimed and returned to normal.

It had been only a few days since the dream but still the red eyes still haunted her everywhere she turned. Recently, she dreamed of a stranger making sweet gentle love to her but never saw his face.

Anne shivered at the thought of those exotic dreams, "Let me be at peace whoever you are." She whispered to herself softly letting sweet darkness overtake her eyes and take her off to sleep.

…

_Anne heard soft steps on the stone floor behind her then a dark familiar voice, thick with accent replied "You are beautiful."_

_"Why?" Anne spoke, receiving a chilling sensation in her spine, "Why do you haunt me so?"_

_"You know what I want…. Anne." He said lust clear in his voice. "What I have always wanted."_

_Anne could not see his face but slowly, he began to kiss her neck. Anne could feel the flames of temptation lick her flesh, engulfing her in flames. Anne tried to be quiet but failed miserable before she could stop herself as she moaned with pleasure. She could feel his breath on her skin, which delighted her so._

_Her shadow lover began to stroke her legs sending shivers of pleasure up her back and into her core. Suddenly, he bites into her neck, which hurt but then only left even more pleasure._

…

Anne's eyes snapped open as she gasped. Her whole body was trembling. "Dear Lord, what is happening to me?"

The rest of the carriage ride took about another half a day until they reached Hampton Court. The driver jumped down from the front, opened the door and offered his hand for his lady passenger. Anne took his hand, stepping out of the couch while holding her dress, her eye brow rising once she spotted Thomas Cromwell waiting for her. "My Lady Anne," He swept into a deep bow kissing her hand.

Anne almost cringed at the touch of his lips on her skin. As a natural born courtier, Anne hid her displeasure sweeping into a curtsy. "Master Secretary," She spoke softly, "How wonderful to see you." The distaste in her voice was evident. Thomas did not blame her; it was he who brought the evidence against her person.

"Yes, wonderful." He offered his arm. Anne forced a smile on her face, took his arm and allowed him to lead her into the palace. "The King will see you shorty Madame after you rest for a while." He led her through the corridors. As they passed people, they stared at her with disbelief but she paid them no mind and followed Thomas. He came to a pair of oak doors, "My Lady, these are your chambers. His Majesty hopes you like them."

Anne ventured through the chamber gazing at the carpets and furniture. She began taking her gloves off, "Tell His Majesty that I find them lovely."

He bowed before he began to walk away. "His Majesty will send an escort in two hours' time."

He walked out of the suite of rooms and Anne slumped against a chair in a very no lady like way. "Lord gives me strength." With the help of some palace maids, Anne quickly changed out of her traveling cloths into a white damask dress with a set of pearls to match, with her hair falling down her back side, with pearls embedded within its black curls.

Anne roamed her chambers and settled on a card game with one of her maids. "My Lady, may I ask you a question?"

Her maid Constance put a card down. "Yes child?"

"Why are you back at court?"

Anne met the maid's eyes and rested her head on her hand, "By His Majesty's pleasure but if I had a choice, I would be back at home tuck away from here." She lay another card down, "Show me your hand."

Constance put the cards down as Anne did hers, "You win my lady."

Anne laughed a little, "We must do this again, it took my mind off of things."

"It would be my pleasure." Constance said with a smile.

Sometime later as Anne read her books of hours, a knock came to the door. A page boy walked in bowing, "My Lady, I am here to take you to his Majesty." Anne followed the page until they came to Henry's chambers. Anne paused for a second, breathing lightly, and the page opened the door. "You're Majesty, the Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke." He bowed as Anne walked into the room.

She almost paused as she spotted Henry; Anne went down into a deep curtsy waiting for his order to rise. Henry just stared at Anne for a few moments, with a white dress and pearls embedded in her hair, she looked almost angelic. "Lady Anne, rise." Anne did so but did not meet his gaze. "Anne, look at me."

She looked at him again, her dark hooks for the soul barring into his skin. "You're Majesty."

Henry walked over to her, "How are you - have you been treated well?"

Anne would have been shocked but that was the old Anne, now, the new Anne never let her feelings show. "Very much, You're Majesty."

Henry breathed in deeply. "Anne, after everything has happened between us, I do still care for you, but not that way. If you would find it in your heart to forgive me, I would honor you as my beloved sister. You could live at court, or any place your heart desires, you will have a place here, always." Anne stared at him with a blank expression on her face. After everything that he put her through, after all of the heartbreak, he wanted her to forgive him?

"What of my daughter?" Henry almost flinched at the tone in her voice, he sighed.

"Our," He pointed out with a forced tone, "Daughter will be given rights as a natural daughter of a king." Anne nodded.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Anne cruised deeply, before fleeing, as quickly as mist.

* * *

_20th December 1537  
_**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Anne sighed deeply as she wondered the frozen gardens around her with her puppy Tickles trailing faithfully behind. Over the last few days, life at court was at least entertaining but she kept to her rooms most of the time. Anne did not want to run into Mary or Jane until Christmas tomorrow night.

"My Lady," Her maid called from behind the bushes giving her the isolation of privately. "Your Lady Daughter is here." A bright smile came onto her face as her four - year old daughter ran towards her. Mistress Byran called after her but Elizabeth did not listen.

"Mamma!" Anne knelt down as her daughter threw herself into her embrace.

Anne's eyes glistened with tears as she smoothed her children's bright red hair. "My darling girl."

"Mamma," Elizabeth cooed, "Why did you not visit me?"

Her heart was breaking, "I am sorry my darling girl, I was forbidden too but let's not speak of it now, we are together again."

Elizabeth did as her mother told her to do. "My lady's don't call me princess anymore, only Lady Elizabeth."

Anne breathed in before look at her daughter in the eyes. "I know my sweet, your father and I are no longer together, meaning I am no longer Queen."

"No Longer Queen, but are you now?"

"I am the Marquess of Pembroke now, and you will have this title when you are older." Elizabeth nodded, she would rather her mother still be Queen but it did not matter, she loved her mother, Queen or not. "Come, let's play." Pretty soon, Elizabeth giggled as Anne chased her around the pond laughing together.

On the other side of the court yard, Henry stood watching Anne with their daughter. It was good to see Elizabeth again. His little daughter was so intelligent and wise for her age, if she had been a boy - Elizabeth would have been the perfect heir. Although she wasn't and he needed a son to follow his example as King. Henry turned around walking away from Anne and their daughter with a small smile on his face.

"Momma, I had a weird dream the other night."

"Really," Anne wondered. "My sweet?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I dreamt it was storming. I woke up as I heard someone calling my name. I followed and went outside into a garden. It was thunder storming and someone picked me up as Papa use to do but it was not him."

Anne stared at her daughter, "Who was it then my love?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know but he had an accent." Anne gasped; Elizabeth was having the same dreams she was! "He was really nice to me though." Elizabeth beamed up at her mother as she began playing with some snow.

Anne looked around the garden suddenly felt that she was being watched. "Come sweetheart. Let's go inside." Elizabeth took her mother's slender hand and together they walked back inside.

Anne sat down in her bed with a heavy heart. She did not want to go to sleep. It was almost midnight until sleep finally overcame her and she wondered off into a dream.

…

_She was in the same garden as before. Her heart beat fast as the wind blew her hair around as a black halo. Her hands trembled as they raced through the leaves of the garden wall. "Is someone there?" She almost hollered but her answer was a clash of lightening. Slowly, rain trickled down from the sky, making her hair cling to her naked shoulders. "Hello?"_

_The path took her to the center of the garden, making her grasp. It was filled with blood red roses. "My Lady." It was the same voice. Suddenly someone strong grasps Anne's sides pulling her into a strong chest. "Do not be frightened." He whispered into her ear, almost making her purr with excitement._

_"Who are you?" Anne demanded in a tight voice. "Why are you haunting mine and my daughter's dreams?"_

_Dracula almost purred with deep pleasure as he held Anne in his arms for the first time. She was everything he thought she would be. Her smell was enough to drive him with need and the way her body morphed to his – madness! "I heard your cries, sadness and pain, so I came." He smoothed Anne's hair. "I am here to take you away."_

_Anne slowly felt herself to grow dizzy, almost as if she were half-asleep. Anne turned facing the stranger. His long black hair hung down his chest and his blue eyes pierced through her soul. All Anne could do was staring at him. Dracula put his hand behind her neck, drew his precious Anne into an embrace, and held her there._

_Anne felt warmth in his embrace. Just like Henry was in the beginning of their courtship. Anne let her guard down and let herself enjoy his embrace. Her heart bested faster making her body feels warm again. After so long, it was welcomed. "My Anne," He muttered into her hair._

_…_

Anne smiled in her sleep, a real smile filled with happiness.

* * *

_24th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Mary Tudor woke up breathing heavily.

She quickly took off the comforts of her bedding, walked over across the room and Kent before her cross. It was her only comfort these days, the looming threat of her dreams keeping her awake at night.

Mary would be in a garden or the palace fleeing from something that was hunting her. It had to be a demon because of its red eyes.

She prayed and prayed to god to stop the dreams but they continued nevertheless. My gracious lord, please stop these dreams from coming to me in sleep. My gracious lord, please stop these dreams from coming to me in sleep. My gracious lord, please stop these dreams from coming to me in sleep. My gracious lord, please stop these dreams from coming to me in sleep. She kept repeating and repeating until tears started coming to her eyes.

Mother, she prayed to another, please helps me. I cannot escape from these dreams and I am terrified. Please, mother helps me.

Suddenly outside of her window a crash of lightening filled the sky. Mary screamed as she tumbled backwards falling to the floor. The eldest daughter to the King wiped her eyes again as her cries of weakness over took her.

Mary did not know who to turn too. Jane was the closest thing to a friend she had but to trouble her when pregnant with the King's son, her father would not be happy.

There was no escaping it!

For now, she would smile on the outside but die on the inside.


	3. Chapter Three: Merry Christmas

**An Immortal Promise**

**Short Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn was spared from the executioner's block has been sent into exile. Although, when Henry invites Anne to the court for Christmas, she meets the mysterious Count Dracula, whose presence drives her to very edge of temptation, is determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Detailed Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn who was spared from the executioner's block is put under house arrest at Hever Castle. While in exile, Anne begins to have visions of an enigmatic stranger who whispers of forbidden pleasures in her dreams. It is only when she is summoned back to court for Christmas that Anne meets the mysterious Count Dracula, who resembles the stranger from her dreams, who is also determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Pairing: **Anne/Dracula

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Tudor characters or Dracula.

**Author's Note: **NO FLAMES! I use them to cook marsh mellows. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I am glad this story is gaining popularity.

**Author's Note 2**: Also, I am aiming for a 30,000 word count. This is a very hard story to write, also, this is the last time I am re-posting this story, after a year, I am going to say, enough is enough! Oh I almost forgot, I am bring in Van Helsing into this story the next chapter! It is from the 2004 movie if you must know. I wanted a twist on this story, I am bring in alot of different characters just to help me out. Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Merry Christmas  
**_Chapter Summary - Anne meets the stranger from her dreams, but will she flee or embrace his darkness?_

* * *

_25th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

The entire court gathered around as the Lady Elizabeth stepped forward to her father's throne. After a year in exile the young toddler did not know what to except from her father but she held her head up high. Her father's piercing eyes watched her every move.

Her governess, the Lady Bryan bowed as did her charge, before she started to speak. "Your Majesty, this is-"

Henry interrupted her, "My daughter Elizabeth. You don't have to tell me." He looked at the young child, who had an uneasy look on her face. After having no connected with her father, Elizabeth did not know how to react. Henry could not believe how much Elizabeth looked like his late mother. He would be a fool not to believe she was his natural daughter. He smiled at the young girl, "Come here child."

Elizabeth stepped forward, Henry chuckled as she spoke to him in nearly perfect French.

He responded gesturing her to sit on his knee making the young child grinned with happiness as he picked her up and kissed her forehead. Mary took her little sister's hand as her father passed her over to her.

Mary kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Sister, are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth asked her curiously.

Mary grinned away, "I am quite alright sister, I have not been sleeping well that's all." Elizabeth nodded reassured and waited for the music to start. Hopefully her father would dance with her, it was her favorite activity besides reading.

"Sister I have heard we are having a special guest come, it that true?"

Mary nodded, "The Prince of Transylvania, the Count Dracula is coming for Christmas." She took a drink of her ale, "It is said he has been traveling Europe to circularize his land."

"Is he handsome?"

Mary smiled before patting her sister's head, "Yes. I have seen his portrait."

Elizabeth smiled. "How long will he stay?"

Mary honestly did not know. If her father liked Count Dracula, he would convince him to stay longer. "Perhaps a few weeks or more depending on father's welcome."

The English Court's trumpets rang in accord as warnings sign that someone high nobility or royal blood was coming towards the great hall. Henry stood up as he entered the main floor. All of the courtiers itched forward to see the newcomer. The herald walked forward into the hall first, he tapped his cane. "His Highness, Count Vlad III Dracula, Prince of Transylvania." He bowed to his king and stepped aside.

Henry straightened his posture despite the throbbing pain in his leg. His guest of honor walked forward and for the first time, Henry laid his eyes on Count Dracula. The Count was a dark handsome man with his black hair swept down in back, his body was strong, and his blue piercing eyes was the most features that stood out. Henry cleared his throat and held his arms out to the Count. "Welcome to my court, Count Dracula."

The Count bowed his head, "A pleasure Your Majesty." His voice was velvet and smooth even with his slight accent. "I thank you for having me on this great holiday."

Henry chuckled putting his hand on the Count's arms. "May I introduce my daughters," Henry motioned to Mary first, "The Lady Mary,"

Dracula watched closely as the King's eldest daughter approached him. She sweeten into a deep bow perfectly. "You're Highness." Mary felt her cheeks redden as she gazed up at the count/prince; he was indeed a handsome man. "Welcome to England."

Henry watched as the Count bowed back to his daughter taking her hand. "My Lady." He kissed her hand and afterwards Mary nodded before stepping back to her original place.

Henry brought his hand out, "My youngest daughter, the Lady Elizabeth." Dracula gazed at the little girl who came forward with a huge smile on her face.

The four years old, Elizabeth bowed deeply to the stranger. "My lord, I welcome you to my father's realm."

Dracula smirked down at the little girl; she was such the perfect creature. Elizabeth took after her mother so well. "I thank you my lady," Elizabeth noticed the sound of his voice, it was a little familiar, it was curious. The Count knelt down to her level, and spoke softly, "I have a little present for you." Elizabeth's eyes shinned with excitement. With a wave of his hands produced a little red rose.

Elizabeth gasped with delight before taking the rose from the stranger. "I thank you my lord." She bowed to him.

"It is my welcome princess."

"Very good, unfortunately, Her Majesty is not feeling well, at her earliest connivance, she will receive you." Henry said to the Count.

Dracula nodded, "If her majesty must rest, I will pray for her recovery."

Henry chuckled. "Come, lets us celebrate Christmas." The musicians began to play lively music.

Both of the monarchs took their places at the high table next to each other. The Lady Mary sat to her father's right as the hostess for the evening. Elizabeth sat next to Mary giggling at the dancers. "Tell me Count, are you not married?" Henry offered his guest some wine.

Dracula decided to amuse the King, "No, unfortunately not. My wife passed away many years ago."

Henry nodded his head, "Perhaps we can make an alliance. The Lady Mary would be a good wife." Mary blush at the thought of marrying the Count but pretended that she did not hear anything.

Dracula smirked at his host, "Perhaps." He took a drink of his wine but revolted the taste.

In the back of the hall, Lady Anne Boleyn, stood waiting for her escort. She wore a deep red gown, her black hair looking more beautiful than ever, which fell loosely down her back with a wreath keeping it off her face. Anne ringed her hands but kept a smile on as courtiers passed her.

Anne pretended not to hear the whispers of her return to court and the king's good graces. It mattered to her not, after this day, Anne would take Elizabeth back to her lands and never return. Charles Brandon walked into the hall and bowed to her. "Lady Anne, you look well."

She almost hissed with displeasure but forced it down into the pits of her soul to put a convincing smile on her face. "I am well Your Grace, I am fortunate to be in the king's good graces again." That was only half the truth. it was nice to be in the company of people again. Anne hated to admit it but she was a creature of the court, not a country woman but with Elizabeth by her side, it would be a content existence.

"Yes, we are all grateful." He gritted his teeth. Surely, the king did not mean to take her back in his bed after everything. Charles doubted it though. Henry was happy with Jane and was better off.

"I know what lingers in your mind Your Grace," Anne spoke again after a moment of silence. "Rest assures, I am not here to take the king back from the Queen," She wrestled the thought of whore down. "I am content on having a private life after the holiday."

"Good." It was all Charles answered. "Come, the King will be wondering where you are." He held out his hand to her and Anne accepted it. They both began to move towards the door.

The herald announced them. "His Grace Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk and the Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke." Henry paused to gaze down at Anne, who looked rather stunning.

Charles stood aside as Anne swept into a low bow.

"Lady Anne, arise." Henry walked down from his throne chuckled a little before he kissed her hands. "Welcome to my Court." He gazed longingly into her eyes which Anne returned his gaze. "Allow me to introduce my guest of honor," He turned to his side" His Highness, Count Vlad III Dracula, Prince of Transylvania."

Anne stepped forward and swept into a low bow before standing, "My Lord." The moment her eyes met his, Anne's breath caught up in her throat.

The man standing before her was the very man from her dreams!

Dracula gazed at the stunning creature before him. Anne gowned in a deep blood red dress, her long black hair falling down her back, inviting him to caress it, and he longed to bury his nose in her lush locks and smell her scent. Her slender neck gleaned in the candle light. In all of his imagination, she was marvelous in flesh then in dreams.

Anne took in the sight before her and felt weak in the knees. "My Lady," The Count bowed deeply towards her, took her hand to kiss it but as his lips made contact with her skin as pleasure shot up her shine.

Henry nodded, "Come, let's celebrate!" He walked back up to his seat.

Anne noticed Mary glaring at her but her attention was called elsewhere as the Count spoke, "My lady," He moved out of her path. Anne silently thanked him walking past. She was seated to the Counts left. "So tell me, are you enjoying the holiday season?"

Anne once again gazed at the Count, "Yes, it is joyful."

The Count stood asking Henry if he could dance with the Christmas hostess. The King gladly approved as Mary blushed a deep red as the handsome foreigner took her out onto the dance floor. Anne's dark hooks watched Dracula dance with the young lady.

It made her gulped down the entire glass of wine. "Anne?" The king stood up to Anne, "May I?"

Anne could not refuse the King in front of the entire court, so she did what she had to do, and took Henry's hand.

The court's whispered as they both joined the dance. It almost felt as it did years ago at the beginning of their courtship. Anne gracefully ended the dance with Henry chuckling.

They both clapped to the music.

Soon enough, Dracula escorted Mary back to her seat as Henry returned Anne. Her daughter Elizabeth came forward, "Mamma I have to go to bed."

Anne placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek. "Good night sweetheart." The young princess said goodnight to everyone before leaving the hall to retire to her chambers.

A lively tune came about and Anne looked longingly at the dance floor. It had been so long since she twirled among the colors of the court. Anne loved music ever since she was a girl, and also loved dancing. It would be nice to dance with someone else than Henry for a change. "My lady, would you like to dance?" Snapping her head in his direction, Anne froze. Dracula stood next to her chair with his hand out waiting for hers. He wanted to dance with her? A cast off wife?

"Oh course," Anne placed her hand in his blushing a little. They both stood walking to the floor. Henry watched as Dracula escorted Anne down to the dance floor. He knew Anne loved to dance and it did not harm for the Count to dance with her.

Anne stood across from the Count as the music began to plan. Both partners took each other's hands after bowing their heads. Anne circled the Count slowly, as he watched her with his blue eyes. Anne never felt more in tune with a dance before. Her heart kept pounding so hard as he gazed into her eyes that it would explode from within her chest. Never had anyone made her feel like this before. "I trust you had a safe journey to England my lord." Anne spoke, trying to make conversation.

Dracula mused before answering the lovely creature before him as he grasp her waist, lifting her easily into the air. "Very, only took a few weeks to travel here."

Anne smiled, spinning around in a circle as he stopped in place, "Tell me Prince, and tell me of your home? Is it as beautiful as they say?"

"It is the beautiful place in creation." He spoke firmly.

Anne believed him, but slowly as they spun around again, Anne found a picture of trees, rivers; mountains and green grass come to life. "Yes, it must be. A land beyond a great forest, surrounded by mountains always covered with snow. The trees always green with life. It must be a amazing place to live."

He followed her movements into another spin, "You speak as if you can see it."

Anne turned back around, "I can - it is the most beautiful place I ever laid eyes upon."

He grasps her hand, suddenly making the picture disappear and she was in the middle of the court again. "Everything is beautiful."

Anne smiled sadly, "Not always." As the music ended, Anne had the sudden feeling to flee from everything and everybody. Anne excused herself from Henry's side saying she needed fresh air. Anne stepped down from the throne and moved through the crowd of people before escaping into the hall.

She almost raced down the corridors.

She immediately came to a courtyard door and Anne stepped outside.

The air was crisp as light snow flakes flew from the midnight sky. Anne walked towards the center of the garden for a second, leaving footprints behind her. She ran her hand through the dead branches and sighed, "This is too much." She said to herself before wiping a few tears away.

She heard something move behind her!

Anne froze, turned and screamed as a cloaked man leaped forward with a knife. Anne flew backwards, flinging her hands in front of her face. The cloaked man raised the knife, "Go to hell whore!" Just as he was about to plunge the knife into her chest, a man crushed into him breaking his neck.

Anne gasped as her intended murderer fell to the ground dead. "Are you alright?" It was the Count. He had followed her out here.

"Yes," She stuttered as he helped her back up. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am fine." Dracula helped Anne back to the hall but she stopped him, "Why did you follow me?"

"You needed me." He said, "I could hear you pain."

Anne blinked as her breath got caught up in her throat, 'What are you?" She whispered softly.

"A friend." He spoke making Anne breath slowly again.

"What can I do to repay for this kindness?"

Dracula smiled almost making her melt at his feet, "A ride in the morning if you agree."

Anne nodded, "That would be splendid, thank you." She listened to the music, "Shall we go inside? The King will wonder where we are." Dracula took her hand with a smile and they reentered the hall together.

"His Highness, Count Vlad III Dracula, Prince of Transylvania and the Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke," The herald announced to the entire court, all of them gasping as the pair entered the room, hand in hand. Henry gestured to the Lady Mary for her to be silent for a second as the Count escorted Anne into the hall. He motioned for Anne to take her seat before he took his seat next to Henry. Anne watched nervously as the Count began to whisper to Henry.

Anger reached her old husband's face. "What!" He bellowed.

Henry grasped Anne's hand dragging her out of the hall with Dracula following them. "What happened?" Henry asked sincerely.

Anne choked up tear, "I was out in the garden's for fresh air and someone attacked me."

Henry walked away as Anne wiped a tear from her face, "Anne for your own safety you must not leave your rooms without guards at your disposal." He kissed her hands softly, "I will figure out who would do this to you."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Anne said curtsying to him. "I wish to retire to my rooms,"

Henry nodded, "Come I will have guards escort you."

Dracula spoke up, "I will walk her, I am feeling very tired from my long journey." Henry thanked the Count for his generosity and went back to the festivities to speak to Cromwell. "My Lady?" Anne took the Count's hand allowing him to escort her back to her rooms. "I must thank you my lord, for coming to my rescue."

"I heard your cries, sadness and pain, so I came." His words struck her to the core making her core fill with heat and warmth.

Anne had to get into her rooms fast! "Good night my lord." Dracula watched Anne escape into her rooms as quick as mist. He chuckled softly, soon my love, very soon.


	4. Chapter Four: Eternal Hunger

**An Immortal Promise**

**Short Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn was spared from the executioner's block has been sent into exile. Although, when Henry invites Anne to the court for Christmas, she meets the mysterious Count Dracula, whose presence drives her to very edge of temptation, is determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Detailed Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn who was spared from the executioner's block is put under house arrest at Hever Castle. While in exile, Anne begins to have visions of an enigmatic stranger who whispers of forbidden pleasures in her dreams. It is only when she is summoned back to court for Christmas that Anne meets the mysterious Count Dracula, who resembles the stranger from her dreams, who is also determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Pairing: **Anne/Dracula

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Tudor characters or Dracula.

**Author's Note: **NO FLAMES! I use them to cook marsh mellows. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I am glad this story is gaining popularity.

**Author's Note 2**: This is a very hard story to write, also, this is the last time I am re-posting this story, after a year, I am going to say, enough is enough! Oh I almost forgot, I am bring in Van Helsing into this story the next chapter! It is from the 2004 movie if you must know. I wanted a twist on this story, I am bring in a lot of different characters just to help me out. Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Eternal Hunger  
**_Chapter Summary - Anne vowed to never to feel warmth again but that promise is broken, but be warned the hunter is coming._

* * *

_26th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

The next morning, Anne emerged from her dressing chamber in a deep red dress with her black hair flowing down her back, "Constance, I am going to get some fresh air, please have breakfast here when I return." Within a few minutes, Anne was strolling through the garden to enjoy the fresh crisp air. The wind was cold but blew gently in Anne's face leaving her cheeks nice and warm.

She could not stop thinking about the Count. The very thought of the him caused heat to erupted from her core that sent shivers down her spine. Anne could still feel his striking blue eyes staring deep into her soul.

The way he looked at her last night, it was as if she were the only woman in his world.

Henry use to look at her like that once a long time ago. After everything that had happened, how could someone was still be able to look at her with such a passion in his eyes? It confused her at the same time. Why would he stare at her so when she was just a discarded Queen, an older woman with no choice of producing children ever again. Why would he not pick a younger girl?

She was getting ahead of herself.

Anne did not even know if he felt something for her and probably never would. Why would he?

Anne turned a corner colliding with something hard. Strong arms wrapped around her middle before she fell over. "I am sorry sir-" Anne began but stopped dead as she stared into those familiar blue eyes. They were filled with the same passion as they were last night. "Your Highness, pardon my clumsiness. I was not looking where I was going."

The Count chuckled but kept Anne close to him, it felt wonderful to hold and feel her again. "It is quite alright my lady, I applaud your clumsiness."

His voice was deep and seductive, making Anne's body explode with warmth. "My lord, you can let go of my now."

"My lady, would you fancy a ride with me?"

Anne giggled, "I would love too. Let's go before I have to meet Elizabeth." Anne slipped her arm around his as they both began to walk to the stables.

Once there, Anne came up next to her horse petting his nose. The Count came up behind her and Anne found herself blushing slightly as he once again put his hands on her waist, to toss her into the saddle, and was amazed at how strong he was. It was one thing to help a lady down from her mount, but to lift her up as though she weighed nothing was very impressive, and in her state of surprise, she commented on it as he settled into his own saddle.

"Forgive me," She apologized. "It was terribly rude of me to say such a thing so forwardly. But I must say that I have never seen a man perform such an act with so little effort on his part."

A soft chuckle from the Count's lips startled her, "To satisfy the curiosity I'm sure you have, I believe I should inform you that I take great pride in my strength and exercise frequently. I thank you for your compliment."

Anne grinned before rushing her stallion forward. The Count watched her disappearing form before kicking his stallion chasing after her.

A few minutes later, Anne motioned her stallion to stop in a clear meadow turning to face her escort. Slowly, Anne leaped off her horse as the Prince of Transylvania did as well. Anne strolled towards him as her dark mane traveled freely over her shoulders.

"Count are we here?" She said suddenly.

He took the young woman in his arms hearing her heart beat intensify. "You called out to me." He took his hand lowering it over her face. Anne blinked for a second and he felt her body swaying about.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

Anne felt that she was losing control of her body. Her mind was descending into a dark hole and Anne could not move or speak. What was happening? "I have crossed oceans of time to find you." The Count's voice echoed all around.

Dracula slowly lowered Anne onto the snow covered meadow. Her black hair fanned out as she breathed in deeply. He touched her beautiful face softly. Anne moaned for a second, fluttered her eyes open, put her hand against his. "What are you doing?" She whispered softly.

He rubbed her flushed cheek before bending over her to kiss her red blood lips. "To take you away from all of this hurt and pain, don't worry now, everything will be alright."

Anne closed her eyes as she fell deeper into his spell. "Promise?" She asked.

"Yes." Dracula turned his head away from Anne, his eyes turning red, and his fangs sharpened within his mouth. The King of Vampires turned around to face his chosen love, intending to bit turning her into his countess.

He stopped when he took another look at her beautiful face. Anne breathed in slowly as she lay on the ground under his spell. She was still holding his hand with such trust.

Dracula reached down touching her face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't damn her. Anne had a daughter to care for and Elizabeth deserved her mother at her side. That little child could not be left alone in this world.

"I am sorry my rose." He muttered, slowly releasing her from his spell.

Anne's eyes fluttered open, she smiled and whispered. "My love,"

The last few hours were a blur or a haze. The only thing she remembered was feeling as if she were falling asleep. Anne strolled into the castle with some courtiers nodding their heads in acknowledgment of her presence. The second wife of King Henry VIII just kept walking towards her daughter's rooms with great enthusiasm. Her precious Elizabeth was her pride and joy and if anything happened to her.

Some ladies curtsied to her as she entered the outer chamber. "Mama!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran into her mother's embrace.

Anne kissed her daughter's rosy cheek, "How are you this morning my darling?"

"Wonderful, I am learning Latin right now."

Anne looked into her daughter' eyes, she was so intelligent! "That is wonderful my darling, come there is someone I want you to meet." She took her daughter and held her all the way out into the courtyard to where the count was waiting for them. This is his Highness, Count Vlad III Dracula, Prince of Transylvania but you met him last night at the banquet.'

When her mother set her down, Elizabeth curtsied deeply to the prince. "My lord Prince, it is wonderful to see you again."

Dracula chuckled, "My lady it is always a joy to see you, I have present for you."

Elizabeth's eyes went big with excitement, "Another one? I have your rose in a vase in my room. It was very pretty."

Anne watched as Dracula spoke to her daughter sighing deeply. The prince seemed so interested in what Elizabeth had to say. How could a prince of all people pay attention to a cast off wife with a small daughter who use to be heir to the throne of England? Why?

Suddenly Dracula grabbed her daughter waist lifting her into the air. Elizabeth laughed with delight. It felt like her papa lifting her into the air as he use to do. He did not do it anymore.

A chuckle filled the air and Elizabeth clutched Dracula's neck giving him a hug. He halted hugging the little princess back warmly. She sighed.

"It is alright little princess."

She closed her eyes. "My Papa."

Dracula smiled smoothing the young child's bright red hair. "My Elizabeth." He softly spoke in her ear.

Anne could feel small tears in her eyes.

He holds my child as his own. A new wave of love floated into her being as she stared at the picture in front of her.

Love for the man who loved them.

A family.

Off in a far window, Henry watched Elizabeth hug the Count as if he were her father. Anne stood there next to them just watching them. He should not feel this way about seeing Anne with another man. It wouldn't bother him. Although, the sight of Elizabeth looking at the prince like a daughter to her father, it was too much to handle.

* * *

_26th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

In the queen's chambers, Jane paced pack and forth with ladies and the Lady Mary watching her. "Why has he not come to pay his respects to me?" Mary Tudor had ever seen Jane this upset before, she was always so gentle spoken.

"My lady, the King told him that you must rest and he is probably respecting that." Mary said to defend the Count, even thinking of him sent shivers down her spine.

Jane sighed, "I know but he has been spending time with the Lady Anne too much time it is said."

Mary's heart stopped altogether, the image of the Count and that whore together made her blood boil! Oh course the concubine had latched her claws into another royal It was not fair! The prince was to be her betrothed! First her father and then her future husband, it was too much! "Jane, don't worry. That whore is a passing fancy. The Count will come to pay his respects to you soon." Jane Boleyn, widow of George Boleyn said to claim the pregnant queen down and unknowingly the Lady Mary.

Mary breathed in slowly, Lady Rochford was right, Anne was a passing fancy and the Count would be her husband soon enough.

"Yes Lady Rochford, I am sure His Majesty will permit a visit soon so I may look upon the face of our stranger."

* * *

_26th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

As Elizabeth ventured off with her governess, Anne strolled around the gardens with the Count. "How long do you plan on staying my lord?"

"To be honest, I came here to find a wife."

"Oh, wonderful, the Lady Mary would make a good wife."

Dracula grabbed her arm, "I was not thinking of her." Before she could say anything, the Count pulled her into an embrace, he began to kiss her. Vlad was rewarded with a sigh coming from her mouth against his lips and her arms circling his neck were a sign of approval.

Anne moaned as one of the Count's strong arms circled her waist and the other held the back of her neck, to hold her in place.

It felt so wonderful to be held by a man again. To feel so safe and secure in this terrible world. Anne had longed for her husband's touch in the later years of their marriage. Just the tiniest gesture would have put her at ease. It had never come. She had felt so cold in a last year - secretly yearning for a touch.

This man who held her now, royalty or not, gave her the feeling of love again. A few seconds later, Anne withdrew to breathe. Her eyes remained shut as she leaned her forehead against his.

* * *

_30th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Over the next few days, Anne would sneak off to meet with her lover in secret. His visit was only suppose to last a few more days and he would be out of her life forever. One such night, a few candles burned offering enough light for a silent dinner prepped for lovers. Wine was poured by the gentlemen caller across the short table for his lady love. On the other side of the table, a beautiful woman dressed in blood red with her long black hair spilling down her shoulders brought strawberry to her ruby red lips.

From across the table, Dracula watched Anne sip on her wine while watching him with her entrancing eyes. "Tell me my love," She began as she set her wine goblet down on the table. "How do you find England?"

He chuckled at her, "It is beautiful during the winter time. It's white milk fields and dark night sky."

Anne's spine tingled with excitement, "Is you home beautiful?"

"It is the beautiful place in creation." He spoke firmly.

Anne believed him, but slowly, Anne could see a picture of trees, rivers, mountains and green grass come to life. "Yes, it must be. A land beyond a great forest, surrounded by mountains always covered with snow. The trees always green with life."

He came over next to her, "You speak as if you can see it."

Anne turned back around, "I can - it is the most beautiful place I ever laid eyes upon." Anne walked away from him to the window. "Is the court wonderful?"

He turned towards her, "Yes, the most beautiful."

"And the princess?" Anne spoke again after a second, 'There is always a princess isn't there?"

Dracula tried to cover his eyes, his wife Elizabeth had passed away many years ago before he was one of the undead. He walked behind Anne, "Yes there was...but the prince was heartbroken. He never thought he would feel the warmth of love again." A tear came from Anne's eyes, Dracula spoke softly in her ear. "Until his gaze found the most beautiful woman in the world...with eyes like dark hooks for the soul." Anne was crying as she turned towards him. Her lover wiped the tears away from her lovely face. Anne closed her eyes as Dracula kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sweetheart," He purred.

"My love," She whispered before he kissed her once again.

"I know we have not known each other long but I wish for you to become my bride, Marry me Anne," He asked silently.

Anne looked deep into his eyes, and replied "Yes." He kissed her softly.

"I will talk to the king tomorrow." He said easing her mind. In truth he did not care about the fickle king but there was a young child involved.

He had a plan for the royal family and by the end of it all, Elizabeth would be sitting on the throne as Queen of England.

* * *

_30th December 1537_  
**Vatican City, Rome**

* * *

Across the continent into Rome a man in a leather trench coat went into a booth crossing himself. "Forgive father for I have -"

"Sinned, yes I know you are very good at that." Van Helsing, monster-hunter, winced at the bitterness from the holy man. The cardinal opened the door between the booth window. "You shattered the Rose Window."

Van Helsing held up his finger, "Not to split hairs, sir, but Mr. Hyde did the shattering."

"13th century. Over 300 years old." Th cardinal said, "I wish you a week in hell for that."

"It would be a nice reprieve." Van Helsing replied.

"Don't get me wrong. Your results are unquestionable...but your methods attract far too much attention. Wanted" posters? We are not pleased."

"Do you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe? Why don't you and the Order do something about it?" Van Helsing snapped at the holy man.

The cardinal opened his window again. "Because we do not exist."

"Well, then neither do I." Van Helsing snapped.

As he was about to get up to leave, the cardinal pressed a button making a pair of bars to stop Van Helsing from escaping. "When we found you crawling up the steps of this church, half-dead..." The cardinal crossed himself, "it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do God's work."

"- Why can't he do it himself?" -

"Don't blaspheme." The cardinal started stepping down some stairs on the other side of the booth though a secret tunnel. "You already lost your memory as a penance for past sins. If you wish to recover it... I suggest you continue to heed the call. Without us, the world would be in darkness. Governments and empires come and go... but we have kept mankind safe since time immemorial. We are the last defense against evil. An evil that the rest of mankind has no idea even exists."

Van Helsing followed him down the stairs next to the cardinal. "To you, these monsters are just evil beings to be vanquished. I'm the one standing there when they die... and become the men they once were."

"For you, my good son, this is all a test of faith. And now, we need you to go to the West." The cardinal snapped his fingers and a map of England came on. "In recent weeks, a series of murderers have taken place. It starts in Romania and ends in England." He snapped his fingers again, "We believe it to be the work of Count Dracula."

"Dracula?"

"Yes. You've never faced one like this before." A picture of Dracula appeared on the screen. 'For some reason, he has left his homeland and traveled to England. We searched his palace and found three female vampires dead and a painting of a human woman" He snapped his finger again. "Oh Anne Boleyn," He said with distaste in his mouth.

Van Helsing knew that name by heart, it was whispered throughout Europe and in Rome. Anne had caused King Henry VIII to break away from Rome. "Why does he want her?"

"We are not sure," The cardinal replied, "It cannot be good though." He turned to Van Helsing. "The King of England remarried to a Jane Seymour who is pregnant with child. The king also has his daughter, The Lady Mary return to court." A painting of Mary Tudor came up onto the screen. Van Helsing held his breath as he looked upon the picture. "If Dracula is there, the royal family is in danger. We need you to go there, kill him to protect the royal family."

"So you're sending me into hell."


	5. Chapter Five: The Mask of Innocence

**An Immortal Promise**

**Short Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn was spared from the executioner's block has been sent into exile. Although, when Henry invites Anne to the court for Christmas, she meets the mysterious Count Dracula, whose presence drives her to very edge of temptation, is determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Detailed Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn who was spared from the executioner's block is put under house arrest at Hever Castle. While in exile, Anne begins to have visions of an enigmatic stranger who whispers of forbidden pleasures in her dreams. It is only when she is summoned back to court for Christmas that Anne meets the mysterious Count Dracula, who resembles the stranger from her dreams, who is also determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Pairing: **Anne/Dracula

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Tudor characters or Dracula.

**Author's Note: **NO FLAMES! I use them to cook marsh mellows. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I am glad this story is gaining popularity.

**Author's Note 2**: This is a very hard story to write, also, this is the last time I am re-posting this story, after a year, I am going to say, enough is enough! Oh I almost forgot, I am bring in Van Helsing into this story the next chapter! It is from the 2004 movie if you must know. I wanted a twist on this story, I am bring in a lot of different characters just to help me out. Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Mask of Innocence  
**_Chapter Summary: Dracula starts plotting Anne's Revenge as Van Helsing starts his journey_

* * *

_30th December 1537_  
**Vatican City, Rome**

* * *

Van Helsing walked down the stairs into a room filled with monks of every religion working hard to make weapons that would battle the forces of darkness. he made his way over to his friend, a friar of the holy order named Carl. "Faster, please faster, faster!" Carl shouted as the monk ran on the generator but in the end it shocked him.

The monk sheered at Carl. "There you are." Carl saw Van Helsing coming towards him. "Did you bring Mr. Hyde back, or did you kill him?" Van Helsing looked at him, "You killed him, didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed. When they ask you to bring someone back, they don't mean as a corpse." Van Helsing stared at him, "All right, you're in a mood. Come on. I have some things that'll put the bit back in your mouth. Any idiot can make a sword." A monk with a sword in his hand growled at Carl, "Sorry, Father."

Van Helsing smirked, "Come along, Carl." He motioned for his friend to continue his business.

Carl walked over to his table of weapons, "Here, take this," The friar gave Van Helsing a large leather bag, and starts handing him various vampire weapons, "Rings of garlic, holy water...silver stake, crucifix."

"Is this all necessary?" Van Helsing asked chucking an eyebrow.

Carl casted him a look, "You've never gone after vampires before now, have you?"

The pair of them walked off to the other side of the room, "Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same. Best when cooked well."

Carl rolled his eyes, "No, they're not all the same. A vampire is nothing like a warlock. My granny could kill a warlock."

Van Helsing put the bag on the floor, "Carl, you've never even been out of the abbey. How do you know about vampires?"

"I read." The friar said pointy, making Helsing roll his eyes. "Use your imagination."

"No, I'm gonna use yours. That's why you're coming with me." Van Helsing picked up the bag of weapons.

"Holy hell be damned I am!"

"You cursed. Not very well, but you're a monk. You shouldn't curse at all."

"Actually, I'm still just a friar. I can curse all I want... damn it!" Van Helsing smiled.

"The Cardinal has ordered you to keep me alive - for as long as possible."

"But I'm not a field man. Van Helsing, I don't want to go to England." Carl shouted as his friend walked away.

* * *

_30th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

The ladies-in-waiting of Queen Jane Seymour bustled about the Queen's outer chamber, getting things ready for the Count's official visit. Lady Rochford attended to her Majesty, trying to keep the lady calm and collected. "Is it time yet?" Jane asked Lady Mary who waited next to her, "He should have been here."

The Lady Mary moved to comfort the Queen, "It is alright, he will be here." Jane was nervous, the whole court knew it. The King did not mind that the Count was spending so much time with Anne Boleyn, while he should have been spending it with the Lady Mary.

There was a rumor going around that Lady Mary would become betrothed to the Count very soon. From her ladies descriptions of the man, he was memorizing with long dark hair and blue eyes. The court gossiped, there was more talk that the Lady Anne was secretly betrothed to Count Dracula. The poor man was just another victim in her web of seduction. If the rumor's were true; the Count would be fooled out of a good wife the Lady Mary would be to him. "Very well, thank you Lady Mary." Jane salmon spoke before retiring in her chair with a large sigh.

A few agonizing minutes later, the Queen's chamber door opened as the page bowing to Jane. "His Highness, Count Vlad III Dracula, Prince of Transylvania." Queen Jane began to stand up despite her huge pregnant belly but with the Lady Mary at her side, Jane could stand up with ease.

Jane's breath caught in her throat as the Count walked into her chambers. He was tall with long back hair and piercing blue eyes. "Count Dracula," Jane spoke her holding out her hand to her guest. "It is wonderful to finally meet you," She gestured to Lady Mary, "I am sure you remember the Lady Mary."

It was her duty to see Mary married off well and the Count was a prince in his own right. Surely, he would love the daughter of a king and not the cast off wife. Count Dracula eyed both ladies with extreme hate but instead of killing them both on the spot, Dracula kissed Jane's and Mary's hands. "Madam," He spoke to Jane, "My Lady."

Jane's heart froze at the coldness in the Count's voice, instead of backing away from him, Jane put a small smile on her face. "Tell me, how do you find our court?"

Dracula frowned, unsure of what to say. "His Majesty's court is beautiful," Jane knew he could care less about her status as Queen.

"Count, do you plan on marrying soon? The Lady Mary would be a good wife." Jane knew she was overstepping her boundaries but she had to get the truth out of the Count.

"Alas my dear lady, another has taken my heart." Mary's heart broke at the very sound of his voice.

Jane frowned at him, "Pray tell, who do you speak of?"

"Her Grace, Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke."

A series of gasps circled throughout the Queen's chambers. "My Lord, she is a witch who has captured you into her claws." Jane voice venomously.

Dracula almost ripped the girl's neck out right then and there but he restrained himself. "Perhaps she is my lady but some say the true witch wears a mask of virtue." Jane froze with surprise as Dracula bowed to her and exited the Queen's chambers.

Jane slumped back against the Lady Mary, with tears coming down her face. "My Lady, we must tell the King..."

"No," The Queen said. "We must forgive others even though they hurt us." She looked to her several ladies, "Pray for his soul because with the Lady Anne, he will be damned."

The Count went straight to the king's chambers with the guards bowing at his entrance. Henry greeted him immediately, "Count, how are you this fine day?"

"I am wonderful Your Majesty, but I have some news I wanted to share with you." Dracula's eyes went a deep red as Henry suddenly fell to the ground. He bent over and whispered in the king's ear. "You are to allow the Lady Anne to marry me and you will announce the engagement." He growled.

Dracula released the King from his spell, where Henry stood up, "I am sorry Count, what were we discussing?"

"My engagement to the Lady Anne."

Henry's eyes became hollow at the sound of his order, "Yes of course, we will announce it shortly. The Lady Anne would make a perfect wife for you." Within hours, the castle was in a buzz because of the news of the Lady Anne's betrothal to Count Dracula.

Queen Jane was hysterical, how did this happen?

* * *

_30th December 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Anne waited for the Count in the winterized field with her horse close in hand.

In the trees, a few guards stood watching her carefully.

Ever since the attempted assignation, Henry had ordered guards to follow her at all times. Anne at the noise of the horse got to her feet. The Count leap off his horse. The pair stared at each other for a long time, just taking the other in for it was all too dream like.

Anne slowly walked towards him. She held out her palms flat as a sign of submission but as they drew close whatever ceremony had been intended was defeated by the need for each other. Dracula broke into a run and swept her into his arms with a hard, passionate and truly thankful kiss. In that kiss was an eternal promise, that he would never let her go. "Promise me forever?" Anne asked as he held onto her tightly.

"Forever and beyond." He answered back with an all knowing smile on on his.

"A question, my love..." She pulled away from him, "How are we going to tell Elizabeth?"

Dracula laughed as she joined him, he began to kiss her again.

* * *

_6th January 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Anne felt the days go by fast. Her betrothal was attentive, charming and always making her feel special. The news of the engagement was probably already reaching the far coasts of England. King Francis even sent her an engagement gift but that was all.

During one stormy night, Anne stood at her balcony door with the wind pounding roughly. A cold shiver went down her spine because there was a certain chill in the air as if there was something out in the storm.

Her eyes scanned the garden below as a flash of blond hair caught her eye as she rushed to the edge of the balcony trying to see who it was.

Anne's eyes widened when she realized it was a very pregnant Jane Seymour. "Jane!" Anne bellowed over the wind but Jane did not seem to hear her as the wind began to blow harder. Anne scrambled to her room after Jane. She might not care about her rival but she was heavy with child and it's life was innocent of their mother's sins. Anne grabbed a cloak from the wall rushing down the corridors to the garden gateway.

"Jane!" She bellowed again into the rain as she saw Jane round a corner. Anne took off into the dead of night calling after the pregnant Queen. Anne circled the gardens calling out Jane's name more until she heard a growl coming from the other side of a garden wall. "Jane! Where are you?!" Anne franticly yelled into the night, "Jane, please answer me!"

She turned around a corner and froze in fright.

A man was clutching Jane - who was moaning widely. The creature was drinking her from her neck - Anne had heard of these creatures who drank the blood of humans. It was a vampire! It must have sensed her because the man looked up at her. Anne's heart skipped a beat once she saw the man's red eyes. "Let her go!" Anne screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dracula stared back at her. "No, don't see me..."

A flash of light...all of the memories fading away.

"Jane, " Anne cried as she finally caught up with the sleepwalking Queen.

Jane stumbled to the ground floor but Anne caught her before she landed. "Lady Anne? What happened?" Anne wrapped her arms around the Queen's middle trying to carry the weight.

Anne felt her blood thicken with hate but she had to help the pregnant lady get inside before it caused stress to her unborn child. "You were walking in your sleep. Come let's get you inside." Anne took off her cloak wrapping it around Jane's shoulders.

Jane broke down with tears running down her face. "I couldn't control my movements. I can still feel his hands on me. My neck hurts."

"Hush madam, no one was there, I was following you." Anne poke soothingly, trying to reassure the terrified the two woman exited the garden towards the palace, in the shadows Dracula whipped the blood from his mouth his eyes on Anne's back the whole time.

Anne felt a chill crawling down her back, as if someone was watching her. She turned back for a second but saw no one. Weird.

* * *

_10th January 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

It was another beautiful day outside, yet the sunlight never reached the Queen's Chambers. She ordered the windows bolted because the sun hurt her eyes.

The atmosphere was so full of tension and fear - instead of it's usually cheeriness.

Jane Boleyn watched from the outside chamber as the Queen continued to stare at the flames of the huge stone fireplace. Over the last few weeks, Jane had begun to change; her cheerful presence was now replaced with a spiteful hag. Ever since that night she wondered off into the garden and the Lady Anne saved her, Jane had been moody, unpredictable and had a sense of evil surrounding her presence. She moved towards the Queen bedchamber being the only brave lady enough to do it. "My lady, you really need to eat something for the child's sake."

Jane knocked the food away, "I am not hungry." Jane Boleyn watched as the Queen's eyes became black. "Useless creatures!" The Queen marched out into the chamber grabbed the bible and chucked it into the flames. "OUT!" Her voice was so high pitched, her ladies fled in fear of their lives but Jane Boleyn stood her ground.

"My lady, you need to be clam." She began to walk towards the Queen but she smacked Lady Rochford in the face, sending her flying to the other side of the room.

The Queen began to laugh hysterically in a deep voice, as if she were possessed. "Lady Rochford, poor little Jane, who could not keep her husband in her bed. You really are a useless creature!" Jane started laughing hysterically once again.

The door of her chambers suddenly opened and the Lady Mary stormed in, "Madam, you must be calm!"

Queen Jane turned to her stepdaughter smiling evilly, "Poor little Mary," Mary flinched away from the Queen. Her face was not her own but that of a monsters, "No wonder your father won't marry you off…nothing but a praying fool!" Jane laughed hysterically again. Mary stood there shocked. "Off with you!" The King's eldest daughter prayed her father would forgive her, she stepped forward slapping Jane across the face.

The Queen's eyes went from a dark black to a light hazel color. Her hand went to her redden cheek. "Forgive me Madam, but it was necessary."

Hot tears rolled down Queen Jane's face, "What is happening to me?" She fled into her bedchamber again, shocked out of her mind. Mary motioned Jane Boleyn to flee the room, which the lady did, and followed the Queen into the bedchamber. She sobbed on top of her giant bed. "Mary, please come here."

Mary came towards the bed sitting on the edge. "Please, I need to confide in someone or I will lose my mind."

Mary nodded, "Oh course my Queen." She placed her hand on the Queen's hand. "You can tell me anything."

Queen Jane reached for Mary's face stroking it softly, "I am changing...I feel strange. I hear the servants walking down the corridors on the other side of the palace. I hear and see everything." Tears came down the beautiful Queen's delicate face, "Why is this happening to me?"

"Your Majesty," Mary reached for the Queen. "It is the child who makes you feel this way. All will be alright."

"I hope so, I pray to God that is what it is." The reassurance did not reach the Queen's eyes.

* * *

_10th January 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Henry sat in his chair with his head in his hands. "Why she is acting this way?"

The royal court doctor, Dr. Linacre paused before he continued to speak, "I have seen this type of behavior before. Pregnant woman usually have mood swings, so her Majesty is not experiencing more intense mood swings." He stopped for a second, "Recently, I heard of a doctor, who could do impossible things, I am sure he could help Her Majesty."

Henry looked up at his doctor specifically, "Who is he?"

Dr. Linacre paused before he continued, "His name is Dr. Frankenstein and he recently arrived in England a few days ago."

Henry stood up, "Invite him to the palace and let's see if he can work a miracle." The lady Mary walked up from behind her father as he grabbed her hand kissing it lightly. "I can't lose her Mary, I won't survive it."

"We must pray for a safe recover Your Majesty, it is all we can do."

He took Mary's face in his hands, "Father." Henry corrected her.

"Yes, father."

* * *

_12th January 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Van Helsing and Carl managed to gain entrance into the castle, with the help of the world famous Dr. Frankenstein. The Vatican took wind of the Doctor's 'experiments' and Van Helsing took him back to Rome. He was an official prisoner of Rome but he did prove to be quite useful. Also, the travelers made sure that the doctor's presence in England was known and it was only a matter of time before the King sent a personal invitation for the doctor to join him at court. "Why must I do this?" The doctor nervously remarked as they walked through the castle.

Van Helsing spoke up first, "It is because you tried to bring the dead back to life and now you are serving your punishment."

Dr. Frankenstein mumbled softly. "How long are we going to ride that horse?"

Their disguises were easy, the doctor remain himself with Carl was his 'assistant' while Van Helsing was their bodyguard. "Why do we have to kill this Dracula anyway?"

Van Helsing lowered his hat down when a royal guard passed him, "Because he is the son of the devil."

"I mean besides that."

"Anything creature by him will die."

"Besides that…" Carl insisted.

The Chamberlain of the King's came forward to the strangers. "Who are you? What is it you want?" The Doctor handed the man his official papers, "You are Dr. Frankenstein, oh please pardon me, come on in."

At least he is good for something… Van Helsing thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Dr. Frankenstein, welcome." An elderly man with black clothing came forth to shake the doctor's hand. "I am so glad you were able to join us."

Dr. Frankenstein nodded as they started walking down the corridors, 'Tell me about the Queen's condition."

"She experiences violent mood swings, brute strength and seems possessed. We have tried everything we can to calm her down." Dr. Linacre stood close the doctor, "I know you specialized in that area and I need you to examine her."

"I will do my best." The page to the Queen's doorway bowed to them and announced them in. Van Helsing walked into the room looking around. As Carl stood to the side, a young woman came from the bed chamber. Van Helsing immediately recognized her as Mary Tudor, the daughter of the King.

"My Lord, I am so pleased you could come." The Lady Mary said as the doctor kissed her hand. "All of you." Carl also kissed her hand as Van Helsing followed suit. The beautiful young lady blushed a little bit before walking into the Queen's bed chamber, "Your Majesty, a doctor is here to see you."

Van Helsing noticed that most of the Queen's ladies were not there, only the Lady Mary was.

"Come in." A weak voice echoed throughout the room. The three men walked to the entrance of the room before bowing at once. Van Helsing was the first to stand up. Before his very eyes, a woman, very much pregnant was deathly pale, sullen eyes and her blond hair seemed to have lost its lustered. "I am so glad you could come." Her eyes went to Mary, "Mary could you leave us please,"

Mary curtsied, "Madam."

The doctor knelt down by the bed, "Tell me your majesty, how do you feel?"

Jane looked at the curtain making sure that no one could hear her, "You have to help me." She began to sob, "I have been having dreams of a creature chasing me in a garden." She tried to wipe the tears, "I can hear and smell different things around the castle. I have a craving for something. I do terrible things to people. I can't take it anymore."

"Your Majesty, when did all of this start?"

"I was sleep walking in the garden a few days ago when the Lady Anne Boleyn found me."

'Where is the lady now?"

"In the country with her betrothal, Count Dracula."

"Your Majesty, this is my friend Gabriel," Dr. Frankenstein motioned to him, "He is going to help us understand what is wrong with you," He put his hand over the Queen's eyes, "Now sleep my dear."

The Queen's eyes grew heavy and she dozed into a deep slumber. The doctor immediately began to open his bag of instruments. "I believe that this vampire is targeting Jane specify…now let me see." Doctor Frankenstein positioned her neck and stepped back gasping. Van Helsing worst fears had come true because a vampire had bitten her recently.

"We have to stop the transformation until she gives birth but then the child may not be safe." Van Helsing said as he put a ring of garlic around the Queen's neck.

Her black eyes immediately flew open knocking both men across the floor. "Garlic, get it off me!" She hissed violently.

Van Helsing leaped at the woman holding her down. He produced a cross, as he spoke holy words; Van Helsing placed it on her forehead. Jane's skin began to burn upon contact making her eyes flutter in the back of her head. She fell back onto the bed unconscious. "Jesus, we are in serious trouble." Carl said softly.

"The vampire has come here to take the Lady Anne Boleyn as his bride. It is the only reason. We must keep the Queen safe until she gives birth. I only pray her child has not been affected." Van Helsing said silently.

It was as Carl said, they were in serious trouble.


	6. Chapter Six: The Darkest Hour

**An Immortal Promise**

**Short Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn was spared from the executioner's block has been sent into exile. Although, when Henry invites Anne to the court for Christmas, she meets the mysterious Count Dracula, whose presence drives her to very edge of temptation, is determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Detailed Summary: **Very AU! 1537. Jane Seymour is married to King Henry VIII while Anne Boleyn who was spared from the executioner's block is put under house arrest at Hever Castle. While in exile, Anne begins to have visions of an enigmatic stranger who whispers of forbidden pleasures in her dreams. It is only when she is summoned back to court for Christmas that Anne meets the mysterious Count Dracula, who resembles the stranger from her dreams, who is also determined to win her heart and soul - no matter the cost.

**Pairing: **Anne/Dracula

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Tudor characters or Dracula.

**Author's Note: **NO FLAMES! I use them to cook marsh mellows. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I am glad this story is gaining popularity.

**Author's Note 2**: This is a very hard story to write, also, this is the last time I am re-posting this story, after a year, I am going to say, enough is enough! Oh I almost forgot, I am bring in Van Helsing into this story the next chapter! It is from the 2004 movie if you must know. I wanted a twist on this story, I am bring in a lot of different characters just to help me out. Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Darkest Hour  
**_Chapter Summary: History is a fickle thing, it happens but in different ways interfered._

* * *

_15th February 1537_  
**On the road to Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Anne settled her chin on top of her fist. "So it begins again." The snow glistened in the trees giving an illusion of purity and gentleness; it reminded her of Jane, the harlot. The pure maiden virgin who pretended to be so pure and innocent it sickened her. What kind of woman would marry a king who almost put his current wife to death?

News of the new Queen's failing health traveled fast through the countryside to her ears. It was said that the Queen was possessed by a demon of sorts. Anne slowly closed her eyes for a second as she finally allowed her mind to rest. "What ails you my love?" Anne siled blissfully as the Count stroked her hand slowly.

"It is nothing, just reports of the Queen's health." Dracula watched as his future wife leaned over to kiss him softly. "How must longer must we wait?"

He chuckled stroking her black hair with tenderness, "Soon my love. We must not rush things."

Anne huffed looking into the Count's eyes, "I waited for years to be married to Henry. I wish not to anymore."

"Just a little longer and than all will be right." Her eyes fluttered shut.

Anne felt that she was losing control of her body. Her mind was descending into a dark hole and Anne could not move or speak. What was happening? Dracula laid Anne down in a deep sleep.

A green mist fled the carriage door and into the forest.

* * *

_18th February 1537_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

Jane watched as they took her stillborn son away from her. "I am sorry Madame." The Lady Mary gazed down at her step-mother who just turned over in the bed, silent and still.

"Mary." The Queen spoke with tears in her eyes, "Please sleep with me tonight. I don't wish to be alone."

'Oh course Madame." The maids cleaned the Queen up letting the Lady Mary tend to her needs for now. The King has not come to visit her stepmother but Jane did not want his presence near her. In the morning he would find some excuse to rid of her presence and Jane did not care.

"My Lady." Her stepmother's new physician, Dr. Frankenstein came to the curtain to the Queen's bed chamber. "She is asleep?"

Mary gazed back at the queen with heartache, "Yes for now. Lord only knows what will happen to her now." The latest gossip was that the King had shut himself away in despair but not before banishing the Queen's family from court.

He did mean to rid of his wife. "Doctor, do you believe that the Queen is possessed by a demon?"

"Something much more terrifying." Van Helsing spoke walking towards the Lady Mary. "I will stand guard tonight." Mary felt blood rushing to her face as he looked into her eyes. "Goodnight milady."

The doctor bowed to her before kissing her hand. "Sweet dreams my lady." The doctor closed the curtains walking to the other side of the room. "Do you believe he will come tonight?"

Van Helsing finished loading his gun, "Yes." he fiddled with a cross for a second. "The Count will come for Jane tonight."

Inside of the curtain, Mary finished her prays before checking the Queen and falling into a deep sleep.

All she wanted to do was hid in some hole and die. Jane felt the presence of something evil in her room from that faithful night. Her terrified eyes watched as a figure appeared on the side of her bed. "Have you come for me Angel of Death?" The figure was silent but Jane only smiled at him menacingly. "I welcome you with open arms."

Dracula gazed down at his next victim will an evil smile.

A clash of thunder...

"Your impotent men with their foolish spells cannot protect you from my power. I condemn you to living death, to eternal hunger for living blood!" Jane felt her heart racing uncontrollably. She hissed and moaned thrashing in her sheets. Dracula chuckled as the whore's fangs appeared. The Queen's door slammed open as Van Helsing ran in stabbing the Count in the back with a stake.

Dracula hissed in pain as he knocked the hunter from his feet. Mary woke up with a start and screamed as she saw the creature hissing at the bodyguard. She fell out of the bed to the floor. "Demon!"

Dracula turned his gaze to Mary hissing violently. Van Helsing tossed holy water on the vampire lord making him disappeared out of the window as a green mist.

"Van Helsing! The Queen." Carl yelled from the other room.

Van Helsing leaped at the woman holding her down. He produced a cross, as he spoke holy words; Van Helsing placed it on her forehead. Jane's skin began to burn upon contact making her eyes flutter in the back of her head. She fell back onto the bed unconscious.

He turned his attention to the Lady Mary. "Madame," he whispered.

Mary leaped away from the bed, "What in heaven's name?!"

Van Helsing walked up to the lady putting his hand over her mouth. Mary's screams ceased. "My Lady, I will tell you everything if you promise to listen." He spoke in a low toned voice making Mary's heart slow down. It was comforting.

Mary nodded her head, acknowledging her choice, "What happened?" She hissed as Van Helsing withdrew his hand away from her mouth.

"Your stepmother was almost killed by a vampire." He began to explain to her. "The Count Dracula." He began to tell her the tale of the devil's son.

* * *

_19th February 1537_  
**The Church**

The Queen's untimely death traveled all over the countryside. The King stared down at Jane's body before walking away. His daughter, Mary stood on the other side of the tomb with intensive eyes. She gazed over to Van Helsing who nodded at her. It had to be done tonight before her tomb would be sealed forever.

As the King began to leave, Van Helsing approached her kissing her hand. "I am sorry for your loss."

She turned to him, "From your tale do what you must only if you promise me, after all of this, take me from this cursed place."

"Where would you go?"

"I wish to go to Rome to be safe for my lifetime." She looked up at the cross, it was her only true comfort.

"Do you not wish to remain with your father?"

Mary paused, "No...I wish not. Let him do with the throne as he chooses. I do not wish to be ruler ever. I only wish to live quietly for the rest of my days or I feel I will go mad."

Van Helsing nodded, "As you wish. Your carriage will take you to Rome now if you wish it. Just tell the driver and he will take you."

"What about my father?"

"He will not notice your absence with everything he will be doing."

Mary looked up at him, "I thank you for this."

"Your welcome." He bowed before walking away from her to the entrance of the church. There was no sign of Anne Boleyn or Dracula. He was probably hiding her somewhere until this was all over with. The King's other daughter Elizabeth was safe at Hatfield. As Anne's daughter, Dracula would protect the little princess with all of his strength. That night the three vampire hunters along with the lady Mary walked back into the tomb of the fallen Queen.

"Gentlemen, must we desecrate poor Jane's grave? She died horribly enough." Mary asked as she held a torch for light.

Van Helsing stopped for a second pointing the crossbow at the steps of the tomb. "If the Queen is dead, no wrong can be done to her but if she's not dead, well..."

They came to the tomb of Queen Jane Seymour. "Okay on the count of three." They all push the lid off the coffin and it is empty.

"Where is she?" Carl asked.

"She lives beyond the grace of God, a wanderer in the outer darkness. She is vampyre, Nosferatu. These creatures do not die like the bee after the first sting but instead grow strong and become immortal once infected by another Nosferatu. So, my friends, we fight not one beast but legions that go on age after age after age, feeding on the blood of the living."

Suddenly there is noise outside the tomb. They hear a child crying."

"Quickly, hide! Hide, now!" Doctor Frankenstein ordered.

Mary felt a tug on her hand as Van Helsing brought her towards him. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her stepmother Jane walking down the stairs to the tomb with a young toddler in her hands. The candles lit all at once. Mary crossed her self immediately. "Stay hidden." Van Helsing whispered in her ear.

He walked out of the shadows with his two other friends behind him. "Jane!" The Queen turned around dropping the child to her feet. Carl quickly picked up the child.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my doctor. Have you come to kill me now?" Jane turned her head towards a dark corner. "Mary, I know your here." Mary came out of the shadows slowly. "Come to me, Arthur. Leave these others and come to me. I can love you forever and ever. I can be the mother you wish for." Van Helsing holds up a crucifix making Jane hiss backing into her coffin.

"I bring you from shadow into light. I cast you out, the Prince of Darkness, into hell." He hands Mary the stake. "A moment's courage and it is done. Take the stake in your left hand, place the point on the heart, and in God's name strike. Do it now!"

With tears on her face Mary drove the stake through Jane's heart as Van Helsing cuts off her head. She clasped onto the ground before sobbing uncontrollable. "Come, Mary. You must leave while you have the chance."

Mary took Van Helsing's hand as they ran outside of the church. "This will take you to the coast. You will be safe there." Mary took his hand going inside of the couch. "Take the child too. No doubt her family is dead."

Mary welcomed the child into her arms. "What of my sister?"

"The creature will not harm her." He reassured her.

Mary nodded. "I thank you Van Helsing."

Van Helsing stopped for a second as he watched Mary walk to the carriage. She turned her head towards him and their eyes locking for one final time before she climbed the rest of the way inside. "He is too weak now." He put a bag of money in the friar's hands. "This will gain you passage on a ship bound for Rome." Carl and the doctor did not object as they both sat in the carriage with Mary. As the carriage began to move, Van Helsing saw Mary looking at him through the carriage window with a small smile of thanks on her face.

* * *

_20th February 1537_  
**Blackmailer's Inn**

* * *

Red eyes watched his lady love sleeping peacefully - still in the trance he put her under. It was too dangerous for her to come to the palace or to remain here. Dracula paused smoothing her long black hair from her beautifully pale face. "Your justice has been fulfilled. Your daughter will be the Queen of England and you will be my Queen always."

He released her from the spell.

"My love?" Anne sat up from her sleep, "What is wrong?"

Dracula smoothed her hair, "I have lied to you about who I really am."

Anne blinked at him confusingly, "What do you say?" She touched his black hair, "What has happened?" Anne suddenly remembered everything! She recoiled gasping in fright. "You murdered Jane! An innocent child!" She screamed. "How could you?!"

"I am sorry." Truthfully, he was not sorry for what he did. Jane had stolen her place but the child would have stolen Elizabeth's destiny.

"I can't..." Anne cried, "I love you. Oh, God forgive me, I do. I want to be what you are, see what you see, love what you love.

"Anne to walk with me, you must die to your breathing life and be reborn to mine."

"You are my love and my life always." She stopped for a second, "I can't leave my daughter alone again."

"Then I give you life eternal, everlasting love, you will not age a day until I come for you again." He placed a hand on Anne's forehead whispering words of comfort as she fell back on the bed. Remember me not...until the crowning of your daughter, then I will come for you.

Nobody in England remembered the arrival of Count Dracula.

* * *

_25th December 1547_  
**Hampton Court Palace, England**

* * *

A young woman sat in the gardens watching the snow fall from the sky. She did not know why but the garden was always comforting to her. As if someone was looking out for her. Her long red gold hair was let down with only a string of diamonds, rubies, and pearls securing it. Occasionally as a breeze passed, it was lifted, fluttering softly in the wind.

She missed her family exceedingly these days, but they could not be here in order for her to reach the position she held, she understood that. She really did, but sometimes, just for a little while she wished they could go back to the years before her father's death.

Henry VIII had remarried four more times after Queen Jane's death but never reproduced anymore children. Elizabeth was his only heir.

His eldest daughter vanished from England only to reappear in Rome. Apparently, she married a man of the church who did not bear the cloth. His holiness preformed the ceremony himself.

She did send Elizabeth a letter every now and then.

Her mother Anne did not remarry after her father divorced her in 1536. She lived quietly in the country teaching her daughter everything she knew.

That night, the English Court's trumpets rang in accord as warnings sign that someone high nobility or royal blood was coming towards the great hall. Elizabeth stood up as he entered the main floor. All of the courtiers itched forward to see the newcomer. The herald walked forward into the hall first, he tapped his cane. "His Highness, Count Vlad III Dracula, Prince of Transylvania." He bowed to his Queen and stepped aside.

Her guest of honor walked forward and for the first time, Elizabeth laid her eyes on Count Dracula. The Count was a dark handsome man with his black hair swept down in back, his body was strong, and his blue piercing eyes was the most features that stood out. "Welcome to my court, Count Dracula."

The Count bowed his head, "A pleasure Your Majesty." His voice was velvet and smooth even with his slight accent. "I thank you for having me on this great holiday."

Elizabeth nodded. "May I introduce my mother," Elizabeth turned to her mother, "The Lady Anne Boleyn."

Anne stepped forward and swept into a low bow before standing, "My Lord." The moment her eyes met his, Anne's breath caught up in her throat.

The man standing before her was the very man from her dreams!

Dracula gazed at the stunning creature before him. Anne gowned in a deep blood red dress, her long black hair falling down her back, inviting him to caress it, and he longed to bury his nose in her lush locks and smell her scent. Her slender neck gleaned in the candle light. She had not changed a bit.

Anne took in the sight before her and felt weak in the knees. "My Lady," The Count bowed deeply towards her, took her hand to kiss it but as his lips made contact with her skin as pleasure shot up her shine.

Elizabeth nodded, "Come, let's celebrate!"

"My lady," He moved out of her path. Anne silently thanked him walking past. She was seated to the Counts left. "So tell me, are you enjoying the holiday season?"

Anne once again gazed at the Count, "Yes, it is joyful."

A lively tune came about and Anne looked longingly at the dance floor. It had been so long since she twirled among the colors of the court. Anne loved music ever since she was a girl, and also loved dancing. It would be nice to dance with someone else than Henry for a change. "My lady, would you like to dance?" Snapping her head in his direction, Anne froze. Dracula stood next to her chair with his hand out waiting for hers. This all seemed so familiar.

"Oh course," Anne placed her hand in his blushing a little. They both stood walking to the floor.

Anne stood across from the Count as the music began to plan. Both partners took each other's hands after bowing their heads. Anne circled the Count slowly, as he watched her with his blue eyes. Anne never felt more in tune with a dance before. Her heart kept pounding so hard as he gazed into her eyes that it would explode from within her chest. Never had anyone made her feel like this before. "I trust you had a safe journey to England my lord." Anne spoke, trying to make conversation.

Dracula mused before answering the lovely creature before him as he grasps her waist, lifting her easily into the air. "Very, only took a few weeks to travel here."

Anne smiled, spinning around in a circle as he stopped in place, "Tell me Prince, and tell me of your home? Is it as beautiful as they say?"

"It is the beautiful place in creation." He spoke firmly.

Anne believed him, but slowly as they spun around again, Anne found a picture of trees, rivers; mountains and green grass come to life. "Yes, it must be. A land beyond a great forest, surrounded by mountains always covered with snow. The trees always green with life. It must be an amazing place to live."

He followed her movements into another spin, "You speak as if you can see it."

Anne turned back around, "I can - it is the most beautiful place I ever laid eyes upon."

He grasps her hand, suddenly making the picture disappear and she was in the middle of the court again. "Everything is beautiful."

Anne stopped and stared at him, "My love." Tears came down her face, "You have returned."

* * *

**I know this is a little short and rushed but I ran out of ideas. Perhaps in the future I will come back to this but I am happy how it ended. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
